Remnant Dark Warrior
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: 'I though I would be dead after my final mission by sacrificing myself to save my family, but fate had another plan for this U.S soldier as I've been chosen to be the champion for a goddess and she gave me a second chance at life, I live in a new world in a new dimension unlike Earth with a new family and friends. I am Donovan Romero and I am the Dark Warrior and this is my story'
1. New World & New Life

**Disclaimer : RWBY. RWBY and all related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth. Or any characters or elements from any comics, anime/manga, video games, or movies are owned by whoever they belong too that are in this fanfic. But I own the OC's in this fic.**

''Donovan Romero''-Talking

 _''Dark Warrior''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 **[Divide]-Albion**

 **(Tail Beast Bomb)-Kurama**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : New World & New Life **

_''War...That all I have known for these past 10 years nothing but war and death.''_ Thought a man who looks to be in his late twenties and early thirties with tan skin who looks like he been through hell and back with blood, cuts, and bullet holes on his arms and chest that looks like he is slowing drying and who has long black hair with a hint of brown in it with a beard too. ( **AN : Ok it looks like Ezio Auditore Beard from Brother Hood.** )and he had brown eyes like it was chocolate brown and he also had a long scar on the right side of his lip is. ( **AN : Again like Ezio.** ) He was wearing all black, his chest was cover in black body armor with a hood attached with a red spider covering his whole torso ( **AN : Agent Venom symbol.** ), his arms wear expose showing his muscle arms that where cover in blood, with a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red patch on the back of his hands, and he was also wearing a golden wedding ring on his left hand that was also holding a bloody black mask with black lenses with red frames around them.

He was on a black military helicopter that was flying fast towards the ocean away from the main lands because the helicopter was holding a nuke on the bottom of it and it had a timer with the time showing there only 3 minutes on there and counting down.

 _''It looks like I'm not coming back from this mission guys.''_ He thought as a tear went down his bloody face, he thinking about a very beautiful woman that looks to be in her mid -twenties and pregnant who haves long beautiful black hair that went down to her lower back with bright blue eyes with a pair of glasses wearing a pure white dress and a little girl that look to be 4 years old had long golden blond hair, blue eyes wearing a pair of navy blue jeans with red shoes and wearing a crimson red hoodie that had white angel wings on the back on the jacket.

 _''At least I can finally rest now but I wish I could be there to see my little girl grow up and see my future son.''_ He thought as he learned that he was going to have a son soon and thought about all of the many thing he could have taught him and spend time together with his wife and two children and closes his eyes as he prepared for death to take him as them nuke is about to go off with only 15 seconds to go.

 _''Annalina please take care of Mia and Jerry for me and find someone that who will be there to love and protect you and to be there for our kids and make sure they don't have our kind of life.''_ He thought of his wife and daughter and son for the final time as the nuke is at 5 seconds and counting.

 **5**

 _''I'll miss you guys.''_

 **4**

 _''I hope you will find happiness.''_

 **3**

 _''Who know...maybe I'll see Dad again.''_

 **2**

 _''I can finally have that beer with him and see Tío Alex for the first time.''_ **(AN : Tío means Uncle in Spanish.)**

 **1**

''I'll see you later guys.'' He said as his vision went white and the nuke went off.

And it was on that day America had lost a great soldier and a family had lost a son who have done nothing but protect his country and his loves ones and a wife who have lost her husband leaving behind a family and legacy behind that the world have known him as many names The Savior, Super Soldier, Hero, Avenger, The Shadow, Guardian, Ghost, Lover, Husband, Bringer of Death, The Vengeful One, and many more but his most favorite of all that from the Irish Gaelic root. His name is Donovan Romero and he is the Dark Warrior.

 **Unknown Location...**

When Donovan open his eyes he see that he in a dark place a void of some sort and wondering what's going on and when he tried to get up he notice that he was floating somehow and that he was heal from his cuts and bullet wounds and that all the blood that was on him was gone and his outfit was fix as his arms were now cover with a black skin tight sleeves around them, he looks around to try and found out where he is. ''Where the fuck am I?'' He said to himself.

 _ **''You are safe Donovan or should I say my Champion.''**_ A feminine voice said as a golden light appear in front of Donovan that had to close his eyes from how bright the light is and when the light glows down he opens his eyes to see a woman that look a lot like his wife, only her eyes were amber gold and her hair was tied in a ponytail style and that she was wearing a white robe with some golden design on it.

''What do you mean champion and who the hell are you!?'' He yelled as he was wondering what the hell was going on and that he should be dead.

 _ **''I am known as the goddess of light or you might know me as Kami.''**_ She said as a smirk appear on her face seeing the shock expression on her champion face.

''W-What!?'' He yelled as he was seeing the all powerful being in front of him.

 _ **''Yes I am Kami and I have chosen you as my champion for a great battle that will come in the near future as I have need of your help.''**_

''But why me? I mean I'm flattered that you, a goddess have chosen me to be your champion but why me for someone that done nothing but kill since I-''

 _ **''Was 17 and experimented on, yes I know I have been watching over you since then and it sadden me to see an innocent one like you to turn into a weapon and along with the other's from your team.''**_ She said as a sad look appeared on her face thinking about the events about that have made Donovan and others like him like this in the first place.

''If me wanting me to kill and hurt everyone that made me mad makes me innocent then I would love to hear about your definition of bad.'' He said sarcastically.

 _ **''Yet you never did when those close to you have hurt you with words and bad mouth you in the past and never once even try to kill them even if you were thinking about it.''**_

''You got me there I guess, but again why me shouldn't I be dead?''

 _ **''It's because I want to give you a second chance like I have given you're father.''**_ The warrior eyes had widen after hearing about his dad. His father had died along time ago back when he 16.

''What?'' He said quietly.

 _ **''Yes, like you I have given your father another chance to live a life that he should have live in the first place in a different world unlike Earth and I'd plan send you to that universe where he is now.''**_ After she have said that the warrior had began to cry slowly as he then said. ''Dad alive.'' To himself.

After crying for a few minutes, he had calm down and then ask. ''Are you serious about him being alive?''

 _ **''Yes he is very much alive living a better life then he had then when he was on Earth and he even have two daughters of his own.''**_

 _''Oh great more sisters, why can't I have a brother for once?''_ He thought thinking about the two sisters that he haves back in his universe. ''Ok I guess you can send me there and I'll just wait for you to call me whenever this battle comes then.''

 _ **''Not yet I'm afraid.''**_

''Why not?'' He asked the goddess.

 _ **''You must train for the battle that you will part take in it will not be an easy one for even with someone of your skills with the help of your super soldier serum and dark powers, that is why I will give you the powers that will help you when the time comes.''**_ She said as she went forward to where Donovan was and put a hand on his chest and then suddenly her hand started to glow golden and made Donovan eyes close until it was gone and he felt strange like he had gotten a big boost of power, strength, and knowledge.

''What did you do?'' He said but then notice that his voice was change and then once he open his eyes, he notice that his body has change as well and it turns out he was 17 again. ''And why am I 17!?'' He yelled in shock.

 _ **''The reason as to why you are 17 again is because the universe that your father is in have a school that teach young warriors to battle the dark forces that are in that universe and your new sisters are 17 and 15 that go to that school.''**_

''Great so I have to go back to school again then, fucking great.'' He said as he didn't like school at all but then ask. ''I'm ok with being 17 again I guess but what did you do to me?''

 _ **''I have bestow upon you powers and great knowledge that will help you in your new life and I have brought heroes from different worlds and three beings that will train you and that will help you have control over your new powers and I'm sure you might be familiar with these heroes.''**_ After she said that the room glow bright again as six people and 3 beings have appeared in front of the warrior and goddess.

The first one was dress in a red and blue spandex suit with a black spider on his chest and a red spider on his back with black spider-webs around him and two white lenses with black frames for eyes.

The second one was dress in a black and orange jump suit that was wearing a black head band with a symbol on it with black sandals, he had blond spiky hair with blue eyes with whiskers marks on his face.

The third one was dress in a black spandex suit with a white 'M' on his chest, he also has a chain around his waste with a skull that it's eyes were green, he was wearing a black mask with white patches on each side of his face whiles his eyes glow green and he was also wearing a big red cape.

The fourth one was dress in a black vest with gold outlining that was open and show his muscles and wearing white pants with a white scaly scarf around his neck, he had a red tattoo on his right shoulder and has spiky pink hair with black eyes.

The fifth one was dress in a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. he had green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick and on his back, he carries a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath.

And the sixth one was dress ina white hoodie that was red on the inside with a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with an eagle design on the front and he had short hair with a scar on like his only on the left side of his lips.

Then there were three big creatures that where there also, there was a big red dragon with glowing green eyes. The second one was another dragon but this one is white with blue glowing eyes and two golden horns. And the last one was a big orange fox with red eyes and that haves nine tails with it.

These heroes are known as The Amazing Spider-Man, Naruto Uzumaki, Spawn, Natsu Dragneel, Tatsumi The Swordsman of Night Raid, and Desmond Miles. And the three beings that are there are known as Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor, Albion The White Dragon Emperor, and Kurama The Nine Tails Fox.

''W-Where am I?'' Everyone said that was there while Donovan thought. _''No fucking way.''_

But when Ddraig and Albion both saw each other they shouted. **{[YOU!]}** They yelled out as they tried to attack each other until Kami push them away from each other.

 _ **''Now, now there no need to fight you two.''**_ After everyone heard her talk they look at here especially Spawn, The Two Heavenly Dragons, and Kurama.

''Ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on here and why is Kurama here out!?'' Naruto ask after seeing other people and beings here and that his partner his out.

 **(Naruto that not me out there.)** Naruto's Kurama said inside his head as he wondering who is this imposter is and why did it smell like a woman.

''HEY! CAM YOU TWO DRAGON TELL ME WHERE IGNEEL IS!?'' Natsu yelled out loud to the two heavenly dragons as he made everyone there cover their ears because of how loud he was.

 _ **''Before I explain why you are all here would our three big guest like to change into something more suitable to everyone here.''**_ Kami said as everyone saw how the two dragons and fox became smaller and saw that there were three people there.

The first one was as tall man with short crimson red hair with green eyes and a goatee on his chin, wearing a black leather jacket with a red dragon on the back with two red strips around both arms and along with a red-t-shirt and black jeans with black boots.

The second one was another tall man but with long snow white hair with light blue eyes and a beard, dress in a white t-shirt with a silver leather jacket with a white dragon on the back and with two white strips around both arms, along with blue jeans with black boots also.

And the third one was a very sexy woman that haves long red hair that when down her back with fox ears on her head with nine tails with red ruby eyes wearing an orange kimono that has red flames on the sleeves and was open up a little bit to show her cleavage from her DD Cup breast with a red diamond necklaces, also she had whisker marks on her cheeks.

 _ **''Much better now I have brought all of you here to help me train my champion for his upcoming battle that will happen in the near future.''**_ She said as everyone look at Donovan while he was still shock to see some of his most favorites heroes together.

 **''I have better things to do then train a kid.''** Spawn said.

 _ **''Not even for a fellow soldier Al Simmons?''**_ She said as everyone look at her wondering what she meant.

 **''What are you talking about?''** Al asked.

 _ **''My champion here is like you in many ways hellspawn.''**_

''Wait hold on a minute! How can he be a soldier if he just a kid?'' Spider-Man ask the goddess of light while looking at the warrior.

 _ **''And that is why I'm about to do is send all of you memories from his past as to why he is like this.''**_ She said as she lift up her hand why it glow white along with her eyes as she have send memories from what the warrior have gone through in his past up until now and after everyone there saw what Donovan have gone through every since he was 17 up to now and everyone there where piss off.

Spawn big red cape and chains where moving wildly as his eyes from his mask glow a very brought green that seem like his eyes were on fire.

Naruto eyes change from blue to red and fox like as his whisker marks grew more and that his teeth grew fangs and his nails on his hands grew a bit and red energy was around him.

Natsu whole body was on fire and his eyes glow red and lightning dance around him and with the fire around him grew more as if it was trying to form a dragon behind him.

Both heavenly dragons body were cover in red and white energy as their eyes glow with a fire in their eyes and also dragon like.

As for Spider-Man, Desmond, and Tatsumi they all look like they there were going to unleash hell upon whoever did those things to the warrior as they saw his memories and as for The Female Kurama, she had tears going down her face as she went up to the warrior and surprise him by pulling him into a hug and said. ''You poor man.'' After getting over his shock he then return the hug and after a few second they broke it and then look at the others.

 **''WHO THE FUCK WOULD KIDNAP KIDS AND TURN THEM INTO WEAPONS!?''** Spawn yelled out in rage as he saw all the things that made even him burn skin crawl that was done to the warrior while the other agreed with the hellspawn.

''Those people are no better than the fucking Templar's!'' Desmond said.

''Or the Empire from where I'm from.'' Tatsumi said while his eyes turn from green to red like the ones from his sword.

''Not even Osborn would do something like that.'' Spider-Man said as his hands were made into fits.

 _ **''Now you all know that my champion here is someone that have not had a great life and that his dreams and goals were taken from him and that is why I wish to give him a second chance and have made him my champion for the upcoming battle that will happen in the near future and wish for you to train him.''**_ Kami said as she look at everyone in the room.

That when Spider-Man came up to the warrior and held out his hand and shake it and said. ''You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man here at your service.''

''Y-Yeah hi wow just wow.'' He said as he shook his favorite hero hands.

''What wrong?'' Spider-Man had asked.

 _ **''It is because from his world all of you are fictional characters.''**_ Kami answer as everyone look at him.

''Wait what? does that mean he know who we are then?'' Tatsusmi ask the goddess.

''Yes I know who all of you are.'' He said as he look at Spider-Man. ''Your Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man.'' He said as Spider-Man had a look of pure shock under his mask, then looks at Spawn. ''Your Al Simmons or Spawn who also fought both Satan and God and won.'' Once he said that everyone look at Spawn with a wide eye expression.

Before anyone could give a comment about that, the warrior continued. ''Anyways we have Naruto Uzumaki the ninja of the hidden leaf and also the jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox or his name Kurama.'' He said as he look at Naruto but then turn to Kami.

''Wait a minute I thought Kurama was supposed to be seal inside of Naruto and a man not a woman?'' He then turn to the female Kurama. ''No offense.''

 _ **''It is because I have brought another Kurama from a different universe and I will explain as to why I have brought another nine tail fox here in a moment.''**_ Kami answer as she had a smile on her face.

''Ok then we have Natsu who's a wizard from the guild Fairy Tail who happens to use **Fire Slayer Dragon Magic** who was taught by the fire king dragon Igneel that also his dad.'' He said as he look at Natsu.

''We also have the two most amazing assassin's in the room beside me.'' He said as he look at both Desmond and Tatsumi. ''We have Desmond Miles who's an assassin from the brotherhood like his ancestors Altair, Ezio, Connor and Edward and many more before him and then we have Tatsumi of Night Raid who also an assassin that he and along with the other members of his group are trying to take back the capital from the empire that rule by murders and he also holds his Teigu Incursio the sword on his back given to him from its last wielder.''

He then turn to face the two dragons. ''And then we have Ddraig and Albion that are the Red and White Dragon Emperor's, both Two Heavenly Dragons that have the powers to kill God's in their world.''

He then turn to Kami again and said. ''Let me guess they are here for the same reason as to why you brought another Kurama right?''

 _ **''That's right.''**_

''And if you're wondering on how I know all you it's because you guys come from comic books, manga/anime, video games, movies and a bunch of other stuff from my universe.'' After everyone heard the warrior talk about who they were, they were pretty surprise to learn that someone they never met knows so much about them.

''Wow that awesome, hey do people read my comics?'' Spider-Man ask as he took off his mask showing his short brown hair with hazel eyes.

''Dude you're the number one superhero in my world that from the Marvel Universe, your even more famous then Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Iron Man combine because Stan Lee the person who made you and a bunch of other Marvel Heroes wanted to make a hero that everyone can relate too since you have to deal with everyday problems like real people do with working, going to school, family problem and other stuff that everyone have deal with in life.'' He said as saw Peter eyes widen in shock learn that he more famous than some of the biggest legends from his world ever.

''In fact your all famous around my world that everyone wish they could be you or have your powers and a bunch more.''

After they all have talk for a bit with the warrior Kami then interrupt them by clapping her hands and then spoke. _**''Now I'm sure you all like to talk to Mr. Romero some more but I wish to talk to you before I have to leave for some time before you all train my champion here.''**_

After seeing everyone went quiet and gain their attention. She then look toward the two heavenly dragons and the female Kurama and ask. _**''First I would like to ask the three of you if you would allow my champion to be your vessel?''**_ She asked as she saw the three eyes widen at her.

''Whoa whoa whoa is that why you brought those three so I could be their host?'' Donovan ask in shock as he learn that he was going to be the host of some of the most powerful beings from different universes.

 _ **''Yes that is why for they will be a big help to some of your upcoming battle, so how about it?''**_ She ask the three with a smile on her face.

 **{As much as I don't want to share the same host with Albion here, I accept.}** Ddraig said.

 **[As do I.]** Albion said also.

 **(Same goes for me also.)** Kurama said as she smile.

''Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have too.'' Donovan said as he look at the three.

 **{Donovan it would be an honor to be your partner after all those things you done in your world for being Strong.}**

 **[For being Brave.]**

 **(For being Noble.)**

''Their right Don even though there been some things that you done during your time as a soldier, you done a lot of good on your earth.'' Desmond said.

''Yeah, you have the Will of Fire like the people from the hidden leaf from where I'm from!'' Naruto yelled as he gave him a thumbs up.

''You know I wish you were in my world because I'm sure that Night Raid could use someone like you.'' Tatsumi said.

''Oh yeah after seeing you treat your teammates like family I'm sure you would fit right in at Fairy Tail.'' Natsu said as he gave Donovan a toothy grin on his face.

''You know I think you and Cap would get along with each other seeing that you're a super soldier too.'' Peter said.

 **''Believe it or not we soldier's got to stick together.''** Spawn said.

After hearing all this, the warrior felt happy and glad that some of his most favorite heroes said these great things about him despite the fact there have been times that he had done during his time as a soldier he didn't like. ''Thanks guys.'' He said as they saw him smile.

 _ **''Now if the rest of you all stand back so I can begin the process.''**_ Kami said as the heroes stand back. _**''Now if you three would hold on to Donovan then I can begin the transfer.''**_ She said as both Ddraig and Albion grab Donovan's shoulder while Kurama held his left arm.

 _ **''Now then just stay calm and the process can begin.''**_ Kami body then began to glow a golden/white color as she then put her right hand on top of Donovan forehead as he and the two heavenly dragons and nine tails fox began to glow the same color also then once again the whole room began to shine as the heroes had to close their eyes and once the glow died down they only saw that Donovan and Kami where there.

''Hey, where did those other three go?'' Desmond asked.

''Their sealed inside of me.'' Donovan said as he then close his eyes and then his left arm began to glow red as a red gauntlet with a green jewel with gold spikes appeared on his left arm and then his back began to glow white as a pair of white wings with blue 'feathers' that look like they were made out of energy appeared on his back, he then open his eyes as the heroes saw that they were red and fox like as Kurama eyes.

 **{So you managed to get the third form of the Boosted Gear instantaneously. You just might be my most powerfulest host yet.}** Ddraig said inside of his head.

 **[Indeed I can tell that our host enemy will fear him even more.]**

 **(Oh yes indeed.)**

 _ **''Now then I must go to inform your father that you will be coming to his universe very soon.''**_

''Thank you Kami and when you see Dad tell him I'll see him soon.'' Donovan said both of his scared gears went away and eyes went back to normal.

 _ **''I will, now then train hard and I will be back as soon as your training is done, now farewell.''**_ Kami said as she vanish in a bright golden light and then the warrior turn towards the heroes and said. ''So who's first.'' while a grin appear on his face as his training for the biggest battle has begun.

 **In one version of the RWBYVerse...**

On the island of Patch, we join Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of both Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long at home.

He been having weird dreams, well more like nightmares lately for about these past few months when both of his daughters went to Beacon. They were about a man close to his age with long black hair with a hint of brown in it with brown eyes and he had a scar on the right side of his lips and he look to be fighting in a war of some kind and no matter how many times he would see this man get hurt he would feel mad like never before and he felt like he wanted to protect him like when he see both of his little girls hurt and when he was trying to figure out what these dreams were, a golden light blended him as see someone that he haven't seen in a long time.

''What are you doing here Kami?'' He asked the goddess of light.

 _ **''Well hello to you to Jerry.''**_

''You know that not who I am anymore, I'm Taiyang. Huntsman and Father to two Huntress in training not a sick old man who waiting to died from illness.''

 _ **''Well I know that you don't like to talk about your past life from your time as Jerry Romero but I have some news that you might want to hear about your son.''**_

When she said that Tai eyes widen and ask. ''What about him what happen!?''

 _ **''He had died in his world.''**_ After she said that Tai look like he was about to cry. _**''But I have, just like you have given him a second chance to live in this world and he will be here by tomorrow in Patch and I have also made him my champion.''**_

''Wait why tomorrow and not now and what do you mean champion?''

 _ **''Because he is training with his new power's that I have given and I have made him my champion for an upcoming of battles between me and other god's and beings like me with their champions.''**_

''Hold on if he training then wouldn't he have to come here later on then.'' He ask Kami as she told him that the warrior was training at the moment with his new power's.

 _ **''Where he is, at the moment is in a pocket dimension that I have made that has no time what so ever, so by the time I send him here he would already have master his new power's already.''**_

''So my son is coming here then, well Yang and Ruby always wanted a brother.'' He said as he remembered when Yang and Ruby were little that they always ask if they could have a brother.

 _ **''Now I must go there is some place that I have to take care of before I send Donovan here and you must send him to Beacon after you catch up.''**_ She said as she was about to leave but before she could Tai then ask.

''Wait! Before you go can you tell me one thing...How did he died?''

Once he asked that he saw Kami face sadden and said. _**''I think you have to ask him about that and I know you will not be happy about it.''**_ After she said that she left in a golden light leaving behind a very worried father.

 **In Patch, The Next Day at 6:00pm...**

In an alleyway somewhere in Patch, a blue portal appeared and what came out was a young man with long black hair with a hint of brown in it, he had brown eyes like chocolate brown with a scar on the right side of his lips, he was wearing a black jacket that cover a grey hoodie that was unzip a little to show that he was wearing a black t-shirt, and he was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black on white vanz. He was also wearing a golden ring on his left hand.

''So I'm finally here.'' Donovan said as he walk out of the alleyway and took a tour of Patch and so far he like it was very nice but after two hours of walking around he figure it was time to leave as it was already dark.

''Well it looks like it's time for me to leave and find where Kami is at then.'' He said as he was about to leave until he hear something that made him stop in his tracks.

''HELP!?'' A voice called out as the warrior ran towards to help that person.

When he got close enough he then jump on top of the building, then he put his grey hood on and wall crawl into the shadows, when he got close enough to see what was going on, he was fucking piss.

In the alleyway he saw a little girl that look like that she was 5 years old, she had sliver hair with wolf ear's on top of her head with green eyes and that was dress in nothing but rags and there were two men there and one of them was holding a knife close to the girl faces that was bleeding and she was crying.

''Well look at we got here one of those dirty faunas.'' Thug #1 said.

''And a cute looking one too.'' Thug #2 said as he look at the girl with lust in his eyes.

''P-P-P-Please l-l-leave me a-alone.'' The little girl cried

''No, I think we should have some fun here don't you agree Rick.'' He said as he use his knife to lift up the girls rags.

''You said it Paul.'' He said but he didn't notice that a figure was behind him in the shadows with bright green eyes that where glowing like energy was leaking out of them and that chains where coming out of the shadows, then they wrap around his neck as he was then lift up into the air as he was choking to death, the chains snap his neck as they then threw is now dead body into the other side of the alleyway and just when his partner in crime was going to run away, he then bump into someone and look up to see two green glowing eyes looking down on him, he was going to try and back up until the figure then grab him by then neck and then brought him up close to his face that then talk in a most terrifying voice.

 **''Who made you God little man? Not you're friend there, not that knife, nothing.''** The figure said as the now terrify man was shaking in fear but then he was stupid enough as he was about to stab the man in the face but he caught it and started to bend the thug arm and it snap as blood and parts of his bones were out.

''W-What t-the hell are you.'' The thug ask as tears went down his face.

 **''You're worst fucking nightmare.''** He told him as he then threw the thug into the wall as he then was knock out with a bloody face, the figure then turn towards the little girl as she was still there and that she was shaking more than before and that's when she had try to move but she couldn't at the same time and she saw the figure walk towards her and close her eyes to prepare for the worst.

 **''Hello.''** The figure said as she then opened her eyes to see that he was bend down to her height as he green glowing eyes look at her normal green eyes.

''Please don't hurt me!'' She cried.

 **''I'm not going to hurt you little one.''** He said as he look at the cut on her cheek. **''Here.''** He said as he brought his hand to her cheek while it glowed a bright green and once it was done he then remove his hand from her face as she then felt her cheek wasn't hurting anymore and that it was heal.

 **''Where are your parents little one?''** He asked.

''T-Their dead. They died along time ago.'' She then began to cry again but then a pair of arms wrap around her as her savior was hugging her.

 **''Shusssh it ok now I'm here.''** He said as he let the little girl cry for a few more minutes, her stomach started to growl.

 **''You're hungry.''** He asked as he saw her nodded.

 **''Then come I will feed you little one.''** He said as a big red cape then wrap around her body and for some reason she felt safe inside of his red cape.

''Hey mister what's you're name?'' She ask while looking up as her head was on his chest.

He looked down at here and said. **''Donovan. What's your name?''**

''My name is Jane.''

 **''Rest for now Jane.''** She nodded as her eyes started to slowly close. Then the red cape wrap around the both of them as they both teleport to where Kami was at.

 **In The Home of Taiyang...**

We see Taiyang sitting in his living room as well as his long time best friend, Qrow Branwen. When Qrow got a call to meet Tai at his place the next day, he ran as fast as he could to see his long time friend.

Soo when he had asked why was he here, all that Tai had told him that someone from his old life was coming here. You see back during their days when they went to Beacon together, Tai had told him, Summer, Raven, and along with Glynda and Ozpin about his past life and that he was given a second chance at life by a goddess name Kami that was from his world and right now he was wondering who was this person that Tai knows about and why was he here.

''So when is this person gonna be here and why do I have to meet him?'' Qrow ask as he took a drink from his flask.

''It's because there someone that I want you to meet when he comes and tomorrow we're going to Vale to see if Ozpin can enroll him to Beacon.'' He answer as he took a drink of water.

''Well can you at least tell me who this person you want me to meet?''

''It's-'' He was cut off when a green light appeared in the room as both men had too close their eyes and when the light went down they re-open their eyes too see a man that was dress in a black spandex suit with a 'M' on his chest, he also haves a chains around his waste with a skull that it's eyes were green, he was wearing a black mask with white patches on each side of his face whiles his eyes glow green and he was also wearing a big red cape that was wrap around a little girl with wolf ears that look to be asleep.

Qrow had pull out his weapon out getting ready to attack the unknown man until a big broad sword with an terrifying skull on it with chains on the bottom **(AN : God's Sword from Spawn)** , appeared out of nowhere and pointed it at him as his chains with skulls on then where out as he pull the little girl closer to him and said in a very deep voice. **''Don't you even fucking dare.''**

''Who the hell are you!?'' Qrow demanded.

 **''Noneya.''**

''Noneya?''

 **''None of your damn business bitch.''** He said as a green glow appear behind him. **''If you dare try to harm this little one in my arms right here I will feed you're fucking corpse to my hellhounds.''**

 _ **''Now, now, there no need for weapons gentleman.''**_ A voice had suddenly said and in a flash of golden light, a woman appeared and pointed the stranger swored down as Qrow did the same.

 **''Kami, where is my dad?''** Suddenly Qrow eyes widen after hearing that. Tai had mention that he had a family from his old life and that he had a son and daughter, could this person be Tai son?

 _ **''First please remove your suit and I will explain.''**_ He nodded as his cape was then pull into his body and that his black suit was starting to pilled off and showing that he was wearing a black jacket that cover a grey hoodie that was unzip a bit to show that he was wearing a black t-shirt, and he was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black on white vanz and he was wearing a golden ring on his left hand.

And when his mask was off Qrow saw a young man that look to be 17 of age that was Yang age and that has long black hair with a hint of brown in it with brown eyes with a long scar on the right side of his lips.

''Hello, my name is Donovan Romero and this here in my arms is Jane.''

As Qrow was still looking at him, Tai went up to the newcomer. ''Donovan?'' He asked as tears started to form around his eyes.

''Do I know you?'' He asked the blonde hair man.

''It's me...It's Dad?'' He said as Qrow eyes widen as the warrior as his eyes widen in surprise.

''Wait you're my Dad?'' The warrior question, he look at the blond man in front of him.

''Yes.'' Tai said as he was about to hug him but before he could the warrior move back.

''Prove it.'' He said as his eyes were cover by his bangs.

''What?'' He asked why his eyes where widen.

''I want to know if you're really my Dad?'' He said as he look at him in the eyes meaning that he being serious. ''Like when my birthday?''

''December 1.''

''My favorite superhero?''

''Spider-Man.''

After about 5 more minutes of asking questions while Qrow was watching them as he was wondering what the hell was going on and who was this woman with them. The warrior then notice that the little wolf girl was starting to wake up.

''Where are we I'm hungry?'' She asked as she open her eyes to see that she was in a room of some kind with four different people in here and then she look up to see a boy was holding her and not the mask man.

''You have a nice nap?'' The warrior asked as he look at her.

''Who are you?'' She curiously asked. His eyes glowed green as she then figure out that he was the mask man before they turn back to his normal brown eyes. ''It's ok Jane you're safe.''

Her stomach growl as Donovan then remember that before she fell asleep that she was hungry. ''Do you have any to eat so she can get some food in her system?''

''Yes, I do.'' Tai answer as he went into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **An Hour Later...**

After Tai was done cooking for everyone, they watch as Jane had ate everything on her plate very fast and then fell asleep after that, Tai had took lead Donovan to Ruby room and the warrior put Jane to sleep and put up some seals to warn him when she wakes up.

 _ **''Now that young Jane asleep, you can now have that talk as I must go.''**_ Kami told the three men as they all sat in the living room.

Donovan was looking around the house and found many photos of his father with his new family and he grew sad by just looking at these photos with sadness. He felt someone grab his hand and turn to see that Kami had grab his hand and rub it with her thumb, he saw her gave him a smile.

 _ **''Everything will be alright.''**_ Donovan given her a sad smile as they saw Kami had left in a flash of golden light, he turned to look into the eyes of his former dead father.

''So...How you been?'' He asked as he try to break the ice.

They saw Tai had gotten up from his seat and hug Donovan as much as he could while he was crying into his shoulder.

''I'm so sorry!'' He yelled out to him while Donovan now had hug him back and cried as well. Qrow never saw Tai cried like this except when Summer had died years ago and he didn't want to admit it, tears were starting to form around his eyes as well.

After what seems like forever, both Tai and Donovan had broke the hug and dry their tears.

''Son...Can you tell me how you died?'' Donovan sighed as he run a hand through his long dark hair.

''Before I tell you that, we need to go back to the beginning.'' The warrior look at his father and new uncle as they waited for him to continue. ''The year was 2015, 3 months after you died... And the beginning of my first day in hell.''

 **Author Note : Hey guys Dark here and here is the first chapter of my reboot of Remnant Dark Warrior and as some of you might be wondering as to why I had did this for those who read the story so far, it's because I think I rush a bit with somethings and wish to do it right. And soo I decided to reboot this story and take my time with this to make more better. Next time we join our hero as he and along with his new family go to Vale to Beacon and see how the warrior feels about his new life in Remnant. So this is Dark Warrior of The Multiverse signing off later!**

 **P.S ~ Happy Thanksgiving! ^^**


	2. Initiation

**Disclaimer : RWBY. RWBY and all related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth. Or any characters or elements from any comics, anime/manga, video games, or movies are owned by whoever they belong too that are in this fanfic. But I own the OC's in this fic.**

''Donovan Romero''-Talking

 _''Dark Warrior''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 **[Divide]-Albion**

 **(Tail Beast Bomb)-Kurama**

 _ **''Wind Style Rasen-Shirike!''- Justu or Attacks**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 2 : Initiation**

''So this is Beacon?'' Our hero had asked out loud as he and along with his father, Qrow, and little Jane were on an airship that would soon be landing at Beacon Academy.

He told his father and Qrow about what happen after his father died from Earth, he was walking home one day from school and that he was home alone, around midnight he heard a knock on his door and open it only to be knock out and was kidnap from his home. He woke up to find himself in a test tube and was experimented on to be a super soldier for a Russian project that kidnap kids his age from around the world and that he and six others were the only ones to survive the testing.

Tai was piss, depress, and crying about that point as he walked out of the house and went out Grimm hunting to help him calm down from the story he heard, Qrow went with him also while Donovan stay behind to watch over Jane.

The airship had landed as the group of four walk out of the ship, while Donovan had the same clothes from yesterday, Jane was wearing something else. No longer wearing rags for clothes and clean, she now wears a pair of shoes that look like Donovan's and with black shorts that went to her nee with a grey t-shirt with a white hoodie with wolf ears on the hood and that it had a cool design on the back of it with a silver wolf with green eyes howling at the moon that had a mixture of blue and purple around it and there was words on the top of it saying '' _Jane Romero The Silver Wolf''._

The clothes were a gift from Kami for when she drop by this morning, Jane couldn't stop crying for about an 5 minutes until she went to take a bath with the goddess and got dress in her new outfit. It took a while for Tai to stop taking pictures with his scroll as they then left to Beacon. Donovan was just wondering why Kami put his last name with Jane name on her hoodie.

''Qrow, where Ozpin?'' Tai ask his friend as they were supposed to meet Ozpin when the airship landed.

''Right here Tai.'' A voice called out and turn to see a man with silver hair, glasses, and was wearing a green suit as he was holding a cane.

''Oz, nice to see you again.'' Tai greeted them as he shook Ozpin hand.

''Nice to see you again Tai.'' He took a quick look at Donovan and then back to Tai. ''So this must be your son that you told me about.''

''Hello, I'm Donovan nice to meet you.'' He shook the headmaster hand as Ozpin then notice little Jane hiding behind the warrior leg. ''And who might this be?'' Jane hid more into Donovan leg.

''Hey it's ok, I'm here.'' The warrior whisper to the little wolf faunus, Jane then stop hiding as she look into Ozpin eyes. ''H-Hello, I'm Jane.'' She told him her name shyly.

''It's very nice to meet you Jane.'' He smile at the wolf faunus.

''So from what your father told me, he wish for you to enroll into my school?'' Ozpin ask as the warrior just gave a nod. ''Very well follow me then.''

It took a few minutes until they had reach Ozpin office that had a nice view of the school and it look like they were inside a clock. ''Nice office.'' Commented the warrior as he took a good look around the place.

''Thank you.'' Ozpin took a seat in his chair while everyone else did the same. ''Now why is it someone from a different world wants to join my school.'' Donovan wasn't surprise by this as Kami had told him that his father told only a select few that he trust about his old life from Earth from when he was Jerry Romero.

''You could say I want to live a normal life I guess.'' Ozpin raise an eyebrow at that, hunting monster was not considered normal unless you're a huntmen or huntress. ''Well normal for me I mean, see I never got to finish school from my world after _certain_ events happen.'' Donovan eyes turn hollow a bit as he remembered the experiments that he and his group went through.

''Very well, I will not ask as I see that these events that you went through where not good.''

 _''You don't know the half of it.''_ He thought to himself. ''Thank you.'' Ozpin just nod.

''Before I let you into my school, you must do an initiation of sorts.''

''Wait a minute, my son doesn't even have a weapon yet and also his aura lock.'' Tai being the over protective father he is, couldn't and wouldn't let his child be harm anymore then he already haves.

''I already got my weapons.'' Donovan said out loud as everyone look at him.

''Where?'' Qrow ask.

''You'll see.'' All they got was a smirk from the warrior. Qrow was starting to love his new nephew even more.

Ozpin was typing of his scroll for a minute and then a bing went off as he got a smile on his face. ''Follow me please.'' He and everyone else got up from their seats and walk inside the elevator.

 **With Team RWBY in Port Class...**

As we join the remembers of Team RWBY, we see that the group of four were walking into the classroom along with Team JNPR and other students and took their seats. Professor Port walk into the room as he was more his cheerful self than usual.

''Good morning everyone! I have good news, today there will be no classes for the rest of the day.'' The entire class (minus Weiss) cheered about this. ''But today we will be observing a new student that good ol' Ozpin wants us and the entire school to see!'' Everyone was confused about this.

''A new student?'' Weiss ask suddenly.

''Yes, we will be observing him through our camera's that are in the Emerald Forest just like we have for you first years a few weeks back.'' Everyone saw that he had a remote in his hand and click a button on it as a giant screen came down from above and wait to see the new student in action.

''Man, I can't wait to see what the new student can do.'' Yang said as a grin form on her face.

''I bet their gonna kick some Grimm butts!'' Ruby cheered.

''I wonder why there a new student now coming after our Initiation?'' Weiss wonder out loud.

''Who knows, maybe we'll found out if we meet him or her.'' Blake told her teammate as everyone one looked at the screen.

 **With Jane and The Others...**

Jane, along with Tai, Qrow, and Ozpin were on the cliff side on the Emerald Forest by the launching pads. Jane was wonder were the warrior had gone off too as she wish that he was here with her. Every since last night happen, she had felt save with the dark warrior around and she almost didn't go with Tai unless she was with Donovan, but he told her that she would be safe with his dad and uncle until he came back.

The sound of footsteps was heard, thanks to Jane faunus hearing she turn and hope it was the warrior, but instead it was a woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

''Ah hello Glynda, how are you this morning?'' Ozpin had asked the new person as it was none other than Glynda Goodwitch. She glared at him that scared poor little Jane as she hid behind Tai leg.

''What is this that I hear about a new student?''

''Calm down Glynda, Ozpin wants to test my nephew to join Beacon.'' Qrow took a drink from his flask, Glynda eyes widen at this, but then turn into a glared when she look at Qrow, She remember back when she went to Beacon with Team STRQ and Ozpin when they were younger, Tai told them that he was actually born from a different dimension on a planet called Earth, and that after he died he was reborn here on Remnant thanks to a goddess name Kami and that Tai had a son and daughter before he pass away from his home dimension. Of course she didn't believe him still even though she along with Ozpin, Qrow, and Ironwood knows about the Maidens and Salem, the mother of all Grimm.

''Are you still on about that?'' Glynda turn towards Tai with her glared and expected him to be scared like in the past, but to her surprise Tai had given her a glare of his own along.

''I wasn't lying about that.'' He grunted out.

''Besides I've met his son to confirmed Tai story.'' Ozpin spoke as he took a sip from his mug.

''Then where is he?'' Glynda asked. She was confused as she saw Tai mouth drop, Qrow drop his flask, even Ozpin look surprise as a shadow cast over her.

'' **Behind you.''** Glynda quickly turn around to Donovan in his hellspawn form giving her a glare with his glowing green eyes through his mask that had made Glynda blood freeze.

She quickly back away and pointed her riding crop at him and was going to attack but found herself that she couldn't move at all when chains wrap around her entire body except for her head.

''PUT HER DOWN KID!'' Qrow got his weapon out in case he would need to attack his nephew.

''DONOVAN STOP!'' Tai shouted, Donovan turn to his father and was going to say something, but he saw Jane looking at him with tears around her eyes and shaking in fear, the warrior brought Glynda close to his face and whisper something into her ears. **''Be thankful that little Jane here or I would eat you're soul.''** Glynda was now scared for her life and was thrown towards Qrow as he caught her.

The symbiote from hell began to pill off the warrior body to let everyone see that Donovan was dress in a black hoodie with the hood on and wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue line design on it by his neck and armor like the kind Jaune Arc wears except there where extra plating on them with a white spider on the front and back of it with a gold outline on them, two silver gauntlets with a gold out line on it and also black fingerless gloves with a red patch on the back of his hands and blue jeans with two gun holster around his legs and a belt with some pockets pouch around it and a white skull with green eyes on it and wearing a pair of black on white vanz.

The warrior walked over to Jane and hug her. Glynda didn't even notice that the child until now. They watch him whisper something into her ears and handed her something and see that it was a grey device with a pair of black headphones with it.

''Pass code is 1998.'' He kiss her on top of her head and move forward to Ozpin. Ozpin was gonna ask about his hellspawn form as he had never seen anything like that in his life, but before he could Donovan put a hand up.

''If you have any questions, they will have to wait.'' All Ozpin did was nod and Donovan walk onto one of the launching pads.

''We will monitor you while you are in the forest where you will retrieve a relic and bring it back here and you will be a fellow student here at Beacon, do not be afraid to destroy anything in your path for the Grimm will try to kill, you will also have to use a landing strategy to land safely on the ground.''

''Well before we send him in the forest I think I should unlock his aura.'' Tai walk over to his son getting ready to unlock his aura but the warrior back away from him slightly.

''No, I want to do this without aura.'' He told him, everyone eyes widen beside Ozpin and little Jane as she had the headphones that Donovan gave her on and was listening to a song called _Believer_ by a band called _Image Dragon._

''ARE YOU NUTS!?" Tai yelled out in shock. ''No son of mine is going into a Grimm infested forest without aura!''

''Very well.'' Ozpin agreed to his term as he had a feeling that he would be fine without aura.

''Oz are you nut!?" Tai yelled in worry for his son.

''Dad can I talk with you for a sec.'' Donovan calmly said to his father, the two walk away from the group.

''Dad remember what I told about the experiments?''

''Don't remind me.'' He muttered to himself. ''Yes I do but-''

''Dad during the experiments, me and along with my team got different powers from the side effects of the program.'' The warrior stick his arm out, Tai see the shadows moving around the trees as his son eyes glowed red, then suddenly the shadows crawl up to Donovan are as a blade made of pure black shadow appeared in his hand.

''See.'' Donovan swing the sword made out of darkness around as he then made it disappeared into thin air, Tai was shock by this. ''Beside Kami gave a major upgrade saying that I'm gonna need it for some upcoming battles, you saw one already with my Spawn suit.''

''Spawn?''

''A comic book anti-hero.'' Now he understand, from his old life Tai remember that his son was a really big comic book person and would always tell him about the many different heroes and villains when he brought home a new comic book he bought.

''Fine you win.'' Tai stared to say. ''But only if you be safe and let us unlock your aura after your test, deal.'' Donovan just smiled and shake his father hand. ''Deal.'' The two walked back to the group as Qrow and Ozpin look at the two, Glynda didn't look as she was still scared of the warrior.

''Ready.'' Donovan told Ozpin as he got onto the launching pads and bend his knees slightly.

''Very well good luck.'' Ozpin said as he pressed some buttons on his scroll.

''Good luck son!'' Tai cheered.

''Stay safe kid.'' Qrow told his nephew and took another drink of his flask.

''Hey.'' The warrior called out to the blond hair witch, she look at him for a moment and see guilt in his eyes. ''Sorry about early, let's get dinner after this my treat.'' He winked at her, Glynda face grew red at this. Qrow was laughing to himself before a glared from Glynda shut him up.

''See you guys in a few.'' He said as he was then sent flying to the forest. ''WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!'' He screamed at the top of his lugs while flying through the air while his family had smile on their faces.

'' _Let's see what you can do.''_ Ozpin thought to himself.

 **With Donovan...**

Now we join our hero as he was flying over the forest and was thinking of a landing strategy to land safely on the ground but Donovan just decided to drive into the ground making a giant crater with a big thud sound. After the Dust clear it show him that he's ok not a broken bone on him.

We see him dusting himself off. ''Man, that hurt but hey I had softer landing before so who cares.'' Then he starts to walk out of the giant crater. ''Alright let's find me a relic.'' He starts running into the forest not notice there was a camera hidden in the trees.

 **With Team RWBY...**

Back with Team RWBY, they and along with everyone else jaw drop to the ground seeing that the new student had just landed on the ground but made a giant crater and walk out of it like it was nothing even Port was surprise about this.

''Whoa.'' Jaune Arc of Team JNPR said in awe.

''Wow that's awesome!'' Ruby scream.

''Do you think he's ok?'' Pyrrha Nikos had asked.

''If he just walked out of there like it was nothing then yeah he's fine, Now I really want to see what he can do.'' Yang said as she wanted to spar against the new kid.

 **Back with Donovan...**

Back with the warrior we see him free running through the forest, no sign of Grimm yet and after a few minutes of running he saw a place with a destroy bridge and a tower of some kind, with a hill with a giant crater in it over it.

 _''Holy shit this is the place where both RWBY and JNPR took on the Deathstalker and Nevermore.''_ He thought to himself as he looked around the place and look at the hill in front of him.

 _''Maybe I should go on the top of that hill and see if I can find the relic with my Eagle Vision.''_ The warrior though as he used his wall crawling ability to get on top of the hill and was lucky that no camera was there to see him used his spider-power, he took a good look at the beautiful green forest then he activated his eagle vision with his eyes tuning blue.

The world around him turn black with the trees turn white and looks over until he saw a gold color shape in the middle of the forest meaning that the relic and also see multiple red color shapes around meaning that they were the Grimm. The warrior jumps off the hill and lands on the ground safely and starts running.

While he was almost there his spider-sense went off as a black claw came out of nowhere but luckily he dodge it by sliding under it at the last moment and when he look at his attacker, he found a what look like a big wolf that had black fur with large bones coming out of its back and a bone like mask with it and eyes were red. This was an Alpha Beowolf.

''Damn you fugly.'' He said as he looked at the Grimm.

After letting out a loud roar, from behind the bushes came five other Beowolf's but they were a little bit smaller than the bigger one. ''Hey, I know you want to kill me but did you have to bring your friends too?'' He joked.

''Can we talk this out.'' He spoke as the other five small Beowolf's started to circle around him as they growled at him, the Alpha Beowolf just stared at the warrior.

''Well then.'' He said as his back glowed a bright red showing a devil wing on his right side of his back and then out of nowhere, a sword with a skull like the one on his belt was on it as the center of the blade had a crimson red in it as the handle was cover in brown leather and there was some chains on the bottom. This is a very powerful sword that he was given to from Spawn when he was training with him and the other heroes.

 **Back With The Group...**

''OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE SWORD!'' Ruby scream as she and everyone else saw one of Donovan many weapons that he had.

''Wow that look so awesome!'' Jaune said as he look at the cool looking sword that the new kid is holding.

Meanwhile back with Ozpin and his group, they were shock that Donovan had summon a weapon out of thin air.

''Where did he get that sword?'' Glynda ask.

'' _Interesting.''_ For some reason, Ozpin had a hidden smirk when he took a drink from his mug that no one saw, well except for Qrow.

'' _What you up too Oz?''_

 **Back with Donovan...**

''Time for a little rebellion.'' He grip the handle of his sword and took it out as he pointed the sword at the small group of Grimm.

''You wanna dance? Lets dance!''The warrior ran towards the group of Beowolf's as they ran towards him as one of the smaller Grimm try to take a bite out of him but Donovan had vanish in a puff of black and red smoke.

The smaller Beowolf was confuse, until it felt a sharp pain on its back, the other Grimm saw that the warrior stab his sword on its back as it scream in pain until the warrior jump on it and wrap his arms around its neck as he then snap it's neck while its corpse disappear into black smoke.

His spider-sense went off and chains came out off his back and grab the incoming attacker and the warrior threw the Grimm high up into the sky, the warrior then teleported into the air as he brought down his sword and cut the smaller Grimm into half, he was falling down straight towards the remaining Grimm as a red ball of energy that had a small fire ball inside appeared in his hands and shouted.

' _ **'**_ _ **Fire Style : Flaming Rasengan!**_ _ **''**_ He shouted as he use a new justu that he had made with mixing his new fire element and the Rasengan together during his training with Naruto and once the attack made contact with the ground it had send the four remaining Grimm flying as the Alpha was in a daze, the three smaller ones were knock out and the warrior then put his sword on his back as it disappeared in a red glow and pull out his two favorite hand guns out that he use during his time in the field. One was black with some red designs on it while the other one was grey with blue designs on it. The black and red one was call _**Ebony**_ as the grey and blue one was called the _**Ivory.**_ These were custom made by a weapon expert that he used to know back in the military.

He shot the three smaller Grimm in the head that kill them as the Alpha look at the warrior with killing intent and ran towards the warrior and jump into the air as it claw was about to gut the warrior but time slow down as its claw almost reach the warrior and that it didn't see his hidden smirk on the face.

Black blood was coming out of the Alpha mouth as everyone that was watching was shock as they seen a red armor glove with a green jewel on the back of the hand was cover in black blood that was holding a beating black heart, the Alpha look down to see that Donovan had his left arm threw the Alpha chest as he pull out his arm and see that the **[Boosted Gear]** was on his arm and kick the dying Grimm down to the ground as it look into the warrior eyes as they were glowing a crimson red and made him look like the reaper with his hood covering his eyes as it could only see his lips and glowing red eyes.

'' **I'm the Alpha now.** '' He said in a dark deep voice **(AN : Imagine that it was like when Derek had kill Peter in season one of Teen Wolf and became the Alpha.)** As he then crush the beating heart, blood was everywhere as the Alpha had died and disappear into black smoke and in a flash of green light the **[Boosted Gear]** was gone as some black blood was still there.

He shake his blood cover arm until most of it was gone. ''Well that was fun.'' He walk off to get the relic.

 **With The Group...**

Back in Port classroom, the group of huntsmen and huntress in training along with Tai and his little group on the cliff side were watching what the Dark Warrior did, they were shock at the least to see Donovan kill the small group of Grimm so brutally.

''Holy shit! Who is this guy!?'' A random student shouted.

''Forget that, did you hear his voice!?''

''Sounded like a demon!''

Port was trying to calm everyone down while both Team RWBY and JNPR didn't know what to think about the new kid, the way they watch him slaughter those Grimm and he even killed an Alpha Grimm by himself was insane!

With Tai and the others, Tai didn't even know what to think after seeing that. His son told him that he gotten new powers from Kami, but he didn't think he would have this much power! He only wonder what else Kami had given him. He looks to the side to see Jane still playing on the device Donovan gave to her and recognize it as an Ipod from Earth and was even playing _Angry Bird_ on it.

He see that Donovan had made it to the open field and see the relic that Ozpin wanted him to get and sees a chess piece, a black king piece was there as he walk over and put it in his pocket.

'' _Please be safe son.''_

 **Back With Donovan….**

''Alright, let head back.'' Before he could even walk, he heard some noises in the trees, his spider-sense was even going crazy and before he knew it a tree came crashing down on him, but thankfully he dodge it in time and looks for what had thrown that tree.

''What the hell?'' He quietly spoke as he was looking at gorilla type Grimm, it was covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back with an internal red glow visible from within, where the skin is thinnest. It has well-developed hands with opposable thumbs. It is quite large, at almost twice the height of a human. It also had a black mist or smoke around its body.

''And who the fuck are you suppose to be, Kong Jr?'' Donovan taunted the Beringel Grimm. It started to pounded it's chest and roars with rage, it ran towards him with insane speed and punch the warrior across the field and threw some trees.

The people that was watching winch at this until they saw the warrior walk out and had the look of pure rage on his face.

'' _Ddraig are you ready?''_

 **{** **I'm ready partner, let's show this monkey who it's messing with!]**

''OK YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU WANNA GO!'' His left arm were cover in a flash of red as the **{** **Boosted Gear}** was on his left arm. ''LET'S GO!'' Both the warrior and Beringel race to each other and collided with each other fists that made a shock wave of some kind as the two flew back from each other.

 **{BOOST X10}** The jewel of the **{Boosted Gear}** glowed a bright color as the warrior felt his power went up some and including his rage to kill the Grimm gorilla. ''Alright you damn dirty ape, let get our rage on!'' The warrior teleported behind the gorilla Grimm and jump on it back getting ready to snap it's neck like he did to the Beowolf earlier, but the Beringel was smarter the Donovan though when it grab him and throw him off it's back and grab a chunk of the ground and threw it at the warrior, Donovan saw this coming and just punch it as it broke to pieces but when it was clear the Beringel was right in front of him as it was going to throw a punch but the warrior caught it in time with his armor arm and push it away from him.

 **{Blade!}** A blade pop out of the **{Boosted Gear}** and the warrior swing it at the Beringel as it had try to dodge the swing but the warrior managed to cut it left arm off, it roared in pain as the Beringel held it where it left arm was, it look at the human with a glared as it eye glowed red.

''Guess you're _'disarm'_ now eh?'' Donovan joke, he picked up the Beringel sever arm and held it to the Grimm. ''How about I give you a _'hand'_?''

 **With Yang and Tai….**

Back in the classroom, Yang couldn't stop laughing at the pun Donovan had made, even Jaune, Ruby, Nora and several other students laugh at the pun while Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake had smile on their faces, but Weiss had narrowed her eyes at the warrior for not taking initiationseriously.

With Tai and his group, he could stop laughing as he held his stomach, Qrow chuckle as did Ozpin while Glynda just sighed as the warrior was indeed Tai son if he was making puns now.

Back with the warrior and Grimm, the Beringel went berserk as it tried to attack the warrior even if it was with one arm, Donovan dodge the incoming attack as he put a hand on the Grimm.

 **[DIVIDE X5!]** The jewel of the **{Boosted Gear}** change from green to glowing blue as he notice that the Grimm was staring to slow down.

'' _Time to finish this!''_ He jump over the Grimm ape but before he landed, he manage to shot a web line on to its back and swing the Beringel around and around until he let go as it went flying into the high up into air. Donovan pointed his armor glove at the Beringel when a small red dot had came in front of the warrior hand, he pull his arm back as if he was going to punch the dot.

'' _ **DRAGON SHOT!''**_ With a mighty yell, Donovan had punch the glowing red dot as a giant wave of red energy was coming towards the Beringel, the ape like Grimm saw this coming as it heard the human shout and was hit by the _**Dragon Shot**_ as it yelled in pain and was vaporize in the blast. The warrior sighed as the fight was over now and wish to get back to Ozpin so he can join Beacon.

'' _Thanks for lending your power Ddraig and you too Albion.''_

 **{You are my host and partner, I will gladly give you my power anytime.}**

 **[The same goes for me too partner, I will gladly lend you my power.]**

''Let's fly.'' A pair of crimson dragon like wings had appeared out from his back, the students and teachers were shock by this as they saw the warrior took flight back to the group on the cliff before anymore Grimm show up. _''By the way, where is Kurama?''_

 **[At the moment, she is in her room watching some movies from your world.]**

 **{I happen to like those Marvel movies and those DC shows, I wish we had something like those back in our home dimension.}**

'' _Really, you guys didn't have any Marvel or DC comics back on your world?''_

 **[I once had a female host who loved comic books but they seem weak compared to the comic book heroes and villains of Marvel and DC]**

'' _Well just keep looking around then, I have memories of a bunch of stuff that might entertain you guys while inside my head.''_

 **{I've had look though something besides the movies and found the heroes that have train you and find them** _ **very**_ **interesting.}** The Dragon said thinking about Spider-Man, Naruto, Spawn, Natsu, Tatsumi, and Desmond.

 **[I find it hard to believe that Spawn had fought his world version of God and Satan at the same time and won and how that Spider-Man had met his world version of God.]** Albion sound surprise after leading about this.

'' _Yep the One of Above All, if you want then you should see the DC version of Lucifer.''_ He was getting close to the cliff and getting ready to land.

 **[Perhaps latter then.]** Albion told the warrior as Donovan landed on the cliff side with the group of adults and child. Tai, Qrow, Glynda, and even Ozpin had their jaw drop, but little Jane had big anime like stars for eyes. The dragon wings went back inside of the warrior and took off his hood to let everyone to see.

''So.'' He grab the black king piece from his pocket and threw it to Ozpin who caught it. ''Did I pass?''

All Ozpin did was smile. ''Welcome to Beacon Mr. Romero.'' He look at Glynda. ''Glynda if you be so kind to send a message for everyone to meet at the auditorium, I need to make an announcement.'' Glynda, still shock just nodded and type away as everyone follow the headmaster of Beacon.

Donovan pick up Jane and put her on his shoulders while she listen to the music on his Ipod with a smile on her face.

 **At Beacon Auditorium….**

Every student and teacher had went to the auditorium at the request of Ms. Goodwitch, Team RWBY and JNPR were still thinking about the new student, they were amaze by his power, Blake was surprise at her partner sense she haven't say anything about him yet.

Yang saw the look Blake was giving her. ''Yo, what's up?''

''Nothing I'm just surprise you haven't say anything about the new student yet.''

''Oh I'm looking forward to sparing with him!'' A grin slowly came to her face.

''Really that's it? You don't think he cute or anything?''

''Na, not really I feel like he would be just a friend or brother.'' Yang told her, but a wild grin was on her face and look at her partner.

''Why do you think he cute?'' A blush came on to the B of Team RWBY, Blake just look at her partner and said. ''Shut up.''

The group of friends were walking to the front of the stage, they see Gylnda talking with Ozpin and along with...

''DAD, UNCLE QROW!'' The group of friends didn't even see both how fast Ruby move as she was over there by her father and uncle as she had jump on to both of them and gave them a hug. ''DID YOU MISS ME!?, DID YA!?, DID YA!?''

Qrow just smile at this and said. ''Nope.'' He then poke her nose as she got off them and saw that Yang and the rest of the gang with them.

''Dad, Uncle Qrow!'' Yang had walk over to her father and uncle and gave them both a hug as they hug her back for about a minute until they had broke the hug, she had a huge grin on her face. ''Why are you guys here?'' Before they could answer Ruby was in front of them with her arms out showing Jane to them.

''And who is this cute little one!?'' Ruby was squels while Jane look a little scared.

''P-Please put me down.'' Jane quickly said to her as she was blushing at this, she was suddenly pull out of Ruby arms as her head was now between Yang breast while she squels also.

''OMG She is soo cute!'' Jane was staring to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

''Kid I think you sh-'' Before Qrow could finish what he was saying a chain of some kind pull both Jane and Yang apart as Yang was thrown to her friends as everyone in the room saw that Jane was in the arms of the new student.

''Please try not kill the kid.'' He told Yang, He put Jane down and quickly hid behind Donovan leg and peek around it to look at everyone.

''Sorry.'' Yang told the little girl, Jane slowly came out of her hiding spot and to Yang surprise Jane had hug her legs and look into little Jane bright green eyes.

''It's ok.'' Jane went back and held Donovan hand. The warrior was a little surprise by this since after last night, Jane might not ok around for a while.

''Now then, everyone.'' Ozpin called out on the microphone, everyone look at him. ''I would like to welcome a new student.'' He step aside to let Donovan talk into the microphone.

''Hey everyone.'' The students all look at him, for some reason he felt embarrassed by this, he a 27 year old super soldier felt embarrassed for the first time in forever but since he was 17 again, he felt like the quiet kid that kept to himself mostly like he used to be.

''Well….I guess I'm glad to be here and hope to make each and everyone of you proud.'' He gave them an award smile that Team RWBY and NPR thought would be the same one a certain knight would have.

Donovan walk away from the microphone and went to his father and Jane, Ozpin came back but he had a small piece of paper in his hand.

''Team RWBY please step forward.'' The headmaster ask as Team RWBY step forward by Ozpin. ''Would you do me the pleasure of taking this young man as part of your team?''

The members of Team RWBY, JNPR and even Donovan were shock to hear about this, but before anyone can say anything Ruby spoke. ''We be glad too!'' She said cheerfully. Blake and Yang didn't have a problem with this but Weiss narrowed her eyes at the warrior, Ozpin, Tai, and Qrow smile at the young rose answer.

''Donovan, if you stand by Team RWBY.'' The warrior step between Ruby and Weiss and stared at the headmaster. ''From this day forward, I and along with everyone of Beacon Academy welcome you, Donovan Alex Ray Xiao Long Rose Romero to Beacon.'' Both Ruby and Yang eyes widen and along with their friends as they look at Donovan with surprise look from hearing Ruby and Yang last names.

''Why do you have both my and Ruby last name?'' Yang demanded as she got close to the warrior. Tai step between the two before a fight could break out.

''Sweetheart, there a very good reason why he had our last name.'' Tai calmly said.

''But…Why?'' Ruby ask curiously with a tilt of her head.

Before their father could say anything, Donovan put a hand on Tai shoulder. ''Don't I'll tell them.'' He became serious at this.

''Tell us what?''

Donovan sighed and look into the eyes of Ruby and Yang as the words he said to them shock both of them and their friends to their very core and blow Ruby and Yang mind.

''I'm your brother.''

 **Author Note : Hey guys Dark Warrior here and I welcome you to the second chapter of Remnant Dark Warrior, I thank you my fans who had come here and read this and I am very sorry I haven't posted any new chapters for any of my stories at all since I been busy with personal family stuff during the time. But now that I'm back I can start writing again and get more chapter out soon for my stories very soon and I hope you all enjoy this chapter for there more to come for this and my other stories soon hopefully as the next chapter for we see how will Ruby and Yang react to founding out that they have a brother. So this is Dark Warrior of The Multiverse signing off later!**


End file.
